1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a proximity sensor, and more particularly to a proximity sensor for sensing presence of an object made of metallic material, magnetic material, or the like, in a non-contact manner.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a proximity sensor including a body unitarily molded with a coil bobbin around which a coil is wound, a housing to which the body is attached, and a circular-cylindrical cover disposed around the coil bobbin has been proposed (see, for example, PTL1).
In the proximity sensor described in PTL 1, the coil bobbin provided to the body is exposed to the outside from a lower end side of a circular-cylinder portion of the housing. A cover is attached to the lower end side of the circular-cylinder portion of the housing such that the cover is disposed around the coil bobbin. In this proximity sensor, a gap between an inner side surface of the cover and the coil bobbin is filled with sealing material, so that the cover and the coil bobbin are fixed to each other with the sealing material. Furthermore, the sealing material is filled between the inner-side surface of the circular-cylinder portion of the housing and the cover, so that the housing and the cover are fixed to each other with the sealing material.